


Sunagakure's Windchimes

by Spectraheart



Series: Villages are alive, Villages never die [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Author Has Weird Ideas, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fantasy, I like the personified village spirit trope okay, So sue me, implied spirits, no beta is my ninja way, wind chimes are apprently good distractions for murderous baby jinchuriki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 00:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectraheart/pseuds/Spectraheart
Summary: Wind chimes cared not if he was a monster. They made pretty sounds regardless if blood was caked across his face or if madness dogged his steps. They sang their gleeful song for all to hear with no remorse if even the demons stopped to listen to their joyous tune.





	Sunagakure's Windchimes

Garra like wind chimes.  
  
Wind chimes cared not if he was a monster. They made pretty sounds regardless if blood was caked across his face or if madness dogged his steps. They sang their gleeful song for all to hear with no remorse, even if the demons stopped to listen to their joyous tune. He liked the wind and the wind chimes. They didn't care that he was a demon. Didn't care that the people hated him. Didn't care that he considered the night his playground and stars his watchful guardians. 

If anything- they seemed happy to play their tune when he was there to listen.

No matter the season the wind chimes would always be singing and even if there was no wind the haunting echo would play, just for him. The chimes love him, tinkled and laughed when he used his sand to tickle their sides. Always gleaming and dancing when he walked past.

The people may have hated him. The Village did not.

* * *

The Village was different. The Village was always there to soothe the roaring in his head and brush away any tears. The Village cared for its Monster. So the Monster quieted.

Garra was not the Monster. The Monster was the horrible screeching in his head that never let him sleep. The Monster was the power that boiled just beneath his pale skin. The Monster was always lusting for blood. The Monster always quieted when the Village came in the night. The Village always wore a mysterious twinkle and showed him great tricks, filling his room with glittering illusions and tales of faraway lands. The Village never spoke, only ever gestured and made pictures. The Village gave soft hugs that felt like the cool of a desert night, soothing and gentle to the fire that always threatened to spill over.

* * *

While the People hated him and put him in a cage, the Village snuck him away and showed him the beauty of his element. The People were bad. The Monster was bad. The Village was safe. The Village was someone he could trust.

Sometimes he was caught outside the walls. Sometimes he was locked away in the darkest part of the People's home. 

And sometimes, when the door was left open and the wind silenced his steps, he'd run to them. The Village that held the sky captured in their gaze and the golden sand in their hair. Colorful robes playing in the night wind that never seemed to truly lie still. Every time they always played with him. He could bring a ball and they would play catch. He could play hide and seek and actually be found. He could climb all over them and they wouldn't even tense. 

They gave him the warmth no one else would. It was the one thing that kept him sane. It was the one thing that made the Monster stop. It was the one thing that gave him sleep.

But the the People tried to end his life and the Monster swallowed him up.

* * *

Suddenly, the wind chimes stopped singing and the Village wasn't there anymore. The Monster was all that there was. The Monster whispered things that him smile. The Monster gave him **_LOVE. _**The Monster never abandoned him. He listened to the Monster for a long time. He followed its every wish and reveled in the **_warm _**love. The Monster was his everything and the Village became a forgotten memory.

He **_LOVED _**the Monster. He **_LOVED _**the thrill of shining blood and agonized screams. He **_LOVED _**the thrill of _**the hunt. **_

But then the Sunshine came and suddenly the Monster wasn't was warm anymore.  
  
When he returned to he desert the wind chimes still didn't sing and the Village still gone. The People still feared him and he was away from the Sunshine. The Monster was roaring louder than ever and he couldn't stand it. He shut himself away to keep the Monster away. He shut himself down in the People's home so he wouldn't have to be driven mad my the cries of the stars or the mourning of the wind.

* * *

One night he couldn't take it any longer. The Monster was restless and the star's cry too loud. He had stalked the paths he used to and ached for the wind chime's song. All he heard was the cricket of the cicadas. He wandered those hours along and crying out for the Village. 

He didn't expect them to answer.

The chimes had sprung to life, suddenly jingling their song as if he had never left. The stars shone brightly like diamonds imbedded in the darkest cave. The cicadas grew silent and the rest of the night faded away. His eyes had grown wide as the Village came running down the street. The chimes tinkling in time with their steps and the wind growing wild. Tears were in their eyes and their robes fluttering as they came barreling towards him.

He didn't hesitate. He didn't think.

Garra ran into the arms of the Village. The one who had cared and loved him all those years ago and had never stopped loving him even when the Monster swallowed him whole.

Garra ****_LOVED _****the Village.

And Sunagakure loved their demon.

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a different take from the perspective of Garra. Thought it'd be fun.


End file.
